fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Candle, An Obstacle Course, A Dragon, and A Genius. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?: S-Class Trial Phase 3
Aaron looked at the candle in his hand, and then at his teammate Timothy, and then back to the candle, and then back to Timothy, and then to the candle, and finally, to the pathway in front of them, it was an ancient looking stone doorway that seemed to lead through a large open corridor that would most definitely show the entrance to their last challenge. This was the last phase of the S-Class trails, it involved them taking a lit candle through an obstacle course, without letting the flame be extinguished. While not being cocky, Aaron was confident that between the two of them, they would be able to accomplish this task. Timothy took notice of Aaron's glances before turning to look through the stone doorway himself. Timothy felt a tinge annoyed at the fact that one of his senses would be diminished throughout this trial but understood the importance of testing one's ability to adapt to any situation. Timothy sighed before saying, "You ready to go Aaron? Having only an hour for this test means we should start moving quickly." He looked over towards Aaron waiting for confirmation. A feeling of excitement rose within Timothy as he realized this is the first time teaming up with Aaron since they joined Dragon Gunfire. He smirked for a moment before starting to walk forward through the doorway. Aaron couldn't help but also feel happy with his partner, it would be good to learn how to adapt to other teammates and hone his skills on a team. Following Timothy, he noticed the light around him slowly diminishing as they walked together further into the darkness. As they walked an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I got an idea. Can you use your wind magic to keep the flame going with oxygen?" As he said this he handed the candle to his partner. Timothy stopped walking as the suggestion was given. "Sure, not a problem," Timothy said as he grabbed the candle holder in his hands. He took a slow breath to focus his magic and steady his pulse. In a moment a slight breeze seemed to flow around the candle before the fire burned straight up from the wick. "There," Timothy said. "I've surrounded my hand and the candle with a sphere of air, making sure just the right amount of oxygen can get through." Timothy continued moving forward, their light source now steadily shining around the pair. "Thanks, now I think some more light might help." As Aaron said this he held up his left hand and created a small ball of bright red flames that illuminated the corridor a bit more, allowing them to see about 10 feet in front of them. Now that they could see better Aaron looked around at the corridor, checking every inch of the place as the moved. As they continued walking down the corridor, it began to chang direction. A right turn here, a left there. Soon the path made a spiral around itself, coming to a set of stairs leading up to another level. "Well, considering we haven't seen or passed any other direction to go, I guess all we can do is go up?" Timothy said allowed as gestured to the stairs. He looked towards the stairs, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. He kept looking up at the stairs in front of him, noticing that there wasn't any draft coming from the top of the stairs. Aaron nodded as Timothy spoke, clearly having the same train of thought, although something felt off to him, it seemed too easy at there was this staircase that led upwards. Taking a step forward he figured out why his senses were sending our warning signs, his foot sunk into the ground and the entire section of the corridor leading to the stairs, including the area below them, opened up, dropping them both down. Aaron cursed himself as they fell, he could use his black flames but that would take more energy than he hoped to use at this time, wanting to save up as much as possible for any future traps, like this one. As the stairway and part of the corridor opened up below them Timothy was startled, not expecting to be falling into a void. After a second of falling to regain his bearings and to make sure the candle hadn't been extinguished, Timothy pointed his free palm towards Aaron yelling, "Levitate!" The spell began to cycle air currents below himself and Aaron, slowing their decent. "Whew... I guess that could have been bad," Timothy said as he brought them to a stop. "Do you want to check to see if the path kept going up, or keep going down? I didn't feel any air from above, but I think I feel a breeze from below us?" When Timothy cast the spell to stop their descent Aaron took in a deep breath. He laughed a little at his friends comment before looking down, he too could feel the air current below them. "Let's go down, it felt too dry up there for it to lead anywhere." Timothy nodded, signaling his agreement. He brought the two of them down to the bottom of the cavern they were in, and released his levitate spell as they touched the bottom. "Well, that was surprising. What now Aaron?" Timothy asked, looking to his partner. Before Aaron can even get out a word a large gust of wind starts up as the cavern becomes filled with massive gusts of wind that start to push the two of them back. Thinking on his feet Aaron raises his hand as best he can in the wind as creates a wall of pure black fire that stops the wind. "I can only hold this for a little while, it drains my magic too fast." He says looking to Timothy for help. Timothy had shielded his eyes first from the wind and then to the fire. The heat was immense and was easily holding the wind, but Timothy could tell that Aaron was going to struggle after not too long. "I'll take care of the wind. Here, take the candle," Timothy said as he handed the candle holder to Aaron's free hand, releasing his air control around it. "Make sure that you keep it lit please," Timothy said as he turned to the flames. He brought one hand in front of his body, firing off a gust 'of wind to counter the wind tunnel, pushing a path down the center so the two can walk down with ease. "Follow me!" Timothy said over the sound of the buffeting wind, stepping forward with his spell still going. Aaron released his black fire spell after taking the candle in his hand. On instinct, he heated his aura so that it would keep the candle lit as long as possible. Once Timothy cast his spell and started walking Aaron followed suit making sure to keep the candle lit with his own magic. As they got closer to the end of the corridor Aaron could see the giant fan that was creating this huge wind current, he also saw the symbols of a Jutsu Shiki appear and the barrier that followed it. He saw the words on the barrier that indicated that flames could not be used to penetrate it. "Well damn...Guess my ice will have to do..." Handing the candle to Timothy Aaron focused his ice magic into his right hand, focusing it more and more until a blue light was being emitted from his hand, and a tiny blizzard had formed around it. "'Blizzard Dragon's Piercing Talon" he shouted as he slammed the super charged punch into the barrier, causing it to shatter, with little resistance. Once the barrier was gone, he charged up a second punch and destroyed the fan with it. As they approached the fan and barrier, Timothy was focused mainly on the air currents. His focus was interupted for just a moment a moment as Aaron spoke. "Ice?" Timothy asked as the candle was quickly pushed into his hand. Timothy had just enough time to protect the flame with his air magic before the two punches shattered the barrier and fan, causing stray bits to fly off in all directions with some barely missing the candle. "Oi! Some of that almost hit the candle!" Timothy said a little heated. The noise of the wind died down immediately and they were left with the ruins of a fan inside the stone hallway. Timothy looked around for any other dangers before speaking, "Well at least that's over with. Shall we go on?" Timothy looked towards Aaron awaiting his response. Aaron sighed as he let his ice element fall away and his fire element heat back up, the ball of flame that he had created reappeared in his hand and he gently took back the candle. "Sorry about that, anyway..." Looks at the spot where the fan used to be and notices a new path to walk through. "I take it that this is out real path." Slowly starting down the path he increased the heat around him so that the candle would stay lit as they walked through the small opening in the wall. After a few moments of walking a new corridor appeared that looked like it had just recently been built. Walking slowly Aaron stepped out first and his instincts kicked in as he felt a small wire snap on his leg. "Oh, crap." In the corner of his right eye, he saw a small hole in a wall and instantly realized that this was another trap. Keeping up the heat around the flame had moved back and pushed Timothy out of the way and create a circle of flames around himself as dozens of arrows shot out at the intruder, only to be incinerated by the heat. Letting the wall die down he looked back at Timothy to make sure he was okay. "Sorry about that." "No worries," Timothy said as he regained his footing. He turned towards the trap to inspect it. "Interesting design. I should remember this for later." He said to himself as he mentally saved the information. He turned toward Aaron to make sure he was okay as well. "Did any of the arrows hit you?" Timothy asked, walking towards Aaron. Noticing no injury, they continued onward through the newly built tunnel to what seemed like a wooden mine shaft elevator. "How big is this place?" Timothy wondered as he looked up the shaft for any light. "Well considering both William and Aether probably made it...I'm sure it's huge," Aaron said, a slight chuckle in his voice. It then hit him that being a dragon slayer, this could very well give him motion sickness, but he didn't know for sure. Without anymore hesitation he stepped into the wooden elevator, the wood creaked as he stepped onto it but it held steady. '"Alright let's get going man." He said with determination and a belief that they were close to the end. Timothy stepped onto the wooden elevator cautiously himself, easing his whole weight on the boards. He made sure that he was balance on what seemed to be crossbeams underneath for added strength. He reached for the lever that was on the wall attach to presumably the lift mechanism. "Going up?" Timothy said jokingly as he flipped the lever. The whole lift shuddered as it began to move, but quickly smoothed out as they began to ascend quickly. Timothy noticed pressure in his ears as they began to rise so he handed the candle back to Aaron. "Hold this please," He asked as he manipulated the air around them to equalize to the surface level safely. "Pop your ears real quick. It will help." As Timothy handed him the candle he again heated his aura enough to keep the candle lit, looking at it and noticing that the candle itself was getting close to the end of the wick, indicating its end. As they rose higher he could feel the pressure build in his ears and new what was coming, but also knew that the rise in air pressure indicated an opening from the tunnel, and the finish line. When he heard Timothy speak he held his free hand up to his nose and covered it as he popped his ears in a way that he had learned when he was younger, once popped he felt his equilibrium normalize. However his comfort didn't last for long as he felt his stomach begin to churn and his balance fail him. He cursed himself as his motion sickness kicked in forcing him to rush over to the side, however he tried his best to focus the heat around the candle and keep it lit. He leaned over the side as he felt his face turn and horrible shade of green, but the actually sickness never came up as the elevator suddenly shook and stopped, and a light blinded his eyes forcing them shut. "Guess we reached the top." He said with a groan as his sickness started to go away, as he opened his eyes they adjusted to the light and he saw that they were out of the tunnel, and by the beach they had entered into, standing there, on the beach, were William and Aaron's own idol, Aether Cade. Timothy continued to pressurize the air around them when he noticed his companion rush over to the side railing of the elevator. "We need to work on your motion sickness someday. You are looking all 50 shades of green," Timothy said to himself, feeling some sympathy for Aaron. Timothy pointed one of his hands towards the candle to help keep it lit with a bubble of air, noticing how little life it had left. As they reached the top of the shaft the elevator abruptly stopped with a flash of sunlight as they came above ground. It took a moment for Timothy to get his bearings as he too noticed the beach, William, and Aether nearby. Timothy laughed as he helped Aaron out of the elevator. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Scorpius.Water.Mage